Siapa Takut
by Hal Adires
Summary: Naruto siswa nakal di Guren highschool, tiba-tiba harus diikut sertakan dalam sebuah kelompok persembahan. Sasuke selaku ketua kelompok tersebut memberi tantangan pada Naruto untuk mendukung lancarnya persembahan kelompok kelas mereka. Siapa takut../Ok/Dengan syarat.../setuju. Sasunaru, badsummary.
" Untuk persembahan itu nanti saya akan menunjuk Sasuke sebagai ketua kelompok kelas ini, bagaimana?" Ucap Kurenai sensei selaku wali kelas XI A menunjuk salah seorang siswanya sebagai ketua kelompok kelasnya untuk persembahan sekolah akhir musim panas nanti.

" Setuju sensei" jawab semua siswa menyetujui usul dari sang wali kelas, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya diam mendengar persetujuan dari teman sekelasnya dan dua orang siswa yang duduk di pojokan kelas.

 **Siapa Takut**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Bumerang © SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru**

 **Genre : General, drama, humor, romance**

 **Warning : OOC, typo bertaburan, gaje, abal-abal, boys love**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Happy reading**

Suasana kelas XI A Guren Highschool saat ini tidak begitu berisik namun juga tidak begitu tenang. Semua siswa kelas itu tampak antusias mendengarkan informasi dan pemberitahuan dari wali kelas mereka. Mereka tetap tertib meski mereka sangat menyukai informasi yang mereka dapat tersebut. Bersorak gembira namun tetap pada batasnya.

.

.

.

" Jadi, -" ucapan kurenai sensei terhenti ketika melihat dua orang siswanya tidak memperhatikan dan mendengarkan informasi yang di sampaikannya.

'zzzzzzzzzzzzzz'  
'grrrrrroooooookkkkkk'  
'rrrraawwwww'

" **Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba** kalian berdua jangan tidur di dalam kelas" tegur sang sensei mendapati muridnya sedang tertidur.

Dua sejoli yang namanya disebut tadi tersadar dari dunia fantasinya masing-masing. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menyeka air liur yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Memandang kedepan sambil memeluk tas berwarna pink yang entah punya siapa telah menjadi korban alas tidur pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Pandangan si blonde masih belum fokus karena kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Begitu juga dengan pemuda disebelah blonde tersebut. Pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya ini masih setengah melanjutkan imajinasinya dengan air liur yang menetes membasahi meja belajarnya.

"ehh,,," gumam gadis sakura yang duduk di depan dua meja dari Naruto. Gadis tersebut yang kebetulan juga bernama sakura menoleh pada dua pemuda yang membuat informasi yang di sampaikan sensei terhenti. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna permen kapas itu menghampiri meja sang blonde dan menarik paksa tas kesayangannya dari pelukan Naruto.

"Kembalikan tasku"

"Aisshhh si dara ini" ejek Naruto membalas perlakuan Sakura barusan.

Sakura menatap garang Naruto dan kembali kebangkunya. Memeriksa apa tasnya masih baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapati tatapan garang tersebut tidak ambil pusing tan tidak peduli. Sedangkan kiba hanya menatap interaksi dua orang tersebut dengan ekpresi yang tak terbaca.

Naruto dan Sakura jika bersama saling berinteraksi, tidak akan pernah tercipta lingkungan aman damai. Ditambah lagi Kiba yang berada di pihak naruto, hanya akan menambah suasana semakin panas.

"Semua siswa di kelas ini memperhatikan apa yang sensei sampaikan, sedangkan kalian asyik-asyikan tidur"

"Tiga menit tiga menit"

"Tidak ada tiga menit tiga menit"

"Dua menit?"

"Kamu mau sensei panggilkan Orochimaru senseikah Naruto?" ancam Kurenai. Pasalnya Orochimaru sensei adalah sensei yang di takuti oleh Kiba dan Naruto.

"Satu menit?" negosiasi terakhir Naruto dengan wajah di buatnya selugu mungkin berharap tambahan waktu tidurnya di berikan juga terhindar dari guru mengerikan sebagai ancaman dari sang wali kelas.

Naruto dan Kiba memang terkenal sebagai murid paling nakal seantero Guren Highschool. Dan Orochimaru sensei yang paling mereka takuti. Pasalnya sensei yang mirip sadako tersebut tak akan tanggung tanggung dalam memberikan hukuman pada mereka. Tapi ya pada dasarnya mereka itu susah diatur jadi hukuman seperti itu tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk membuat onar.

"Hah pantes, kalian tak pandai-pandai. Asyik main tidur main tidur" Ledek Sakura membuat Naruto semakin panas.

"Sasuke, tolong kamu masukkan Naruto dan Kiba dalam persembahan kelas kita kali ini."

"Ha'ik sensei" jawab Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Kurenai sensei.

"Tak perlu ikut sensei, nanti mereka hanya akan merusak persembahan kita saja sensei" tolak sakura sambil mengejek dua pembuat onar tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Persembahan? Kenapa kita tak tau sensei?" Protes Naruto dan Kiba karena mereka tak tau apa pun tentang adanya persembahan tersebut.

"Kita harus ikut kah sensei?

"Itu karena kalian tidur dan tak mendengarkan sensei berbicara. Dan kalian juga harus ikut persembahan tersebut." Terang Kurenai pada mereka.

Sesi penyampaian informasi pun selesai. Hanya menghabiskan sepertiga dari jam pelajarannya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan pelajaran mereka dengan tertib. Namun seperti biasanya Naruto dan Kiba mencuri curi waktu untuk menyambung tidurnya lagi atau hanya sekedar mencari keisengan.

Sasuke yang biasanya fokus pada pelajaran, namun kali ini fikirannya di bayang-bayangkan oleh tugas barunya. Memasukkan Naruto dan Kiba dalam persembahan mereka kali ini membutuhkan kesabaran tinggi. Dia tidak ingin image tenangnya rusak hanya karena ada dua orang pembuat onar itu dalam kelompoknya.

Sasuke tahu Naruto itu keras kepala. Kalau Kiba menurutnya hanya ikut-ikutan Naruto saja. Sasuke yakin jika Kiba lebih mudah diatur ketimbang Naruto. Sasuke seperti sangat memperhatikan mereka sekali ya. Sasuke bukan perhatian, tapi mereka yang suka cari perhatian dengan membuat onar. Berita kenakalan Naruto dan Kiba sudah menjadi makanan siswa Guren Highschool setiap hari. Bahkan bisa dikatan top news setiap harinya di mading sekolah mereka.

"hahh..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, sambil melirik kearah Naruto. Anak itu benar-benar nakal tingkat akut pikir Sasuke saat melihat Naruto tertidur. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah menyerah hanya karena mendapat tugas baru. Dia hanya tak habis pikir bisa berkelompok dengan Naruto itu saja.

Urusan Naruto dan Kiba itu urusan nanti, dia harus kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang di jelaskan Kurenai sensei.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semua, sensei ingatkan sekali lagi, waktu kita untuk persembahan itu hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Sensei harap kalian akan menampilkan persembahan yang terbaik." Ucapan Kurenai sensei tersebut merupakan ucapan terakhir pelajaran hari itu.

'ringgggg'

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sensei telah meninggalkan kelas. Siswa kelas XI A tersebut berkemas, merapikan barang barang mereka kedalam tas.

"Yang bergabung dalam kelompok persembahan tersebut berkumpul di taman 10 menit terakhir jam istirahat." Ucapan absolut dari Sasuke. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Dia tak ingin waktu istirahatnya semakin berkurang setelah di potong 10 menit terakhir untuk berdiskusi.

Tak berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba juga langsung tancap gas menuju kantin. Menerobos siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan mereka menuju kantin. Mereka juga tak ingin datang terlambat dalam diskusi pertama ini. Apa lagi di kelompok ini juga ada gadis yang mereka sukai. Jadi mereka ingin memberikan kesan yang baik padanya, meski kesan buruk mereka sudah sering tercipta.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Minna saya kembali lagi membawa fict SasuNaru yang kedua. Semoga ceritanya kali ini menarik, dan lebih baik dari karya karya saya sebelumnya, baik dari segi penulisan dll. Ini cerita terinspirasi dari film anak anak yang selalu di tonton adek-adek saya. Filmnya lucu jadi kenapa tidak saya coba kembangkan dalam sebuah fict.

Sasunarunya belum terlihat di chap ini, jadi harap bersabar. Begitu juga chara lainnya yang akan menyusul di chap berikutnya

Ok minna tak henti hentinya saya berharap kritik dan saran untuk kelanjutan fict ini agar semakin bagus.

Review please


End file.
